The Solution to Harry Potter
by Angels Son
Summary: Dumbledore figures out a way to kill voldermort but will his meddling change things for better or worse Please Review K plus for death ALSO INCLUDES RON TO CMPLTE TRIO
1. Prolouge

**A/N This just a one-shot that had been in my head for a while. I think it makes sense but if there is any flamers flame away.**

The simplest solution to Harry Potter

By Angels Son

Setting: After Third Year before Fourth

Albus Dumbledore paced in his study cradling a gold locket. It was no ordinary locket Dumbledore held, no. It was device known as a time turner that allowed the user the capability of going back in time a few hors. It had been returned to him from young Miss Granger as she said that she wouldn't need it next year.

Dumbledore was inclined to return the locket to the department of mysteries and think nothing of it. But you see that was the problem, he thought. When Dumbledore thought about something he really thought about something.

'That's it' Dumbledore thought to himself as he walked over and picked up an old spell book. '_Rapido Timido; A spell in which the user rapidly travels through time surrounded by an invisible veil'. ___This was perfect for his situation. He released a heavy sigh as he sat down and started turning the time turner keeping track of every single turn until he finally released it brought to the day he met Tom Riddle at the orphanage.

As he apparated to the orphanage. He then saw his younger self walk away from it and then he apparated into the room that Tom Morvolo Riddle resided.

"Your back? But what happened to you? You look older" the young Lord Voldermort questioned.

"Tom listen to me. I am very sorry for what I am about to do but it is for you own and everyone else's good." Dumbledore told the youth taking out the elder wand that was his own. "Avada_** Kedavra" **_A flash of green light entered the room and there lay the boys empty lifeless body. He transfigured it into a yo-yo ,a common muggle children's toy, and proceeded to the cave that would later become the sight of a horcrux no doubt, at least in his time. Now Dumbledore wasn't sure on the details.

He knew he could kill Tom because in all honesty he was evil but then he wondered how his future would turn out. It was probably best for everyone. He then took out his wand and said the ancient spell that would get him back to his office. "Rapido Timido" Time flashed before Dumbledore's eyes and spun him like crazy before Dumbledore recognized his time and then broke the spell. He apparated into hogsmeade and made his way back up to his office. No doubt everyone was more cheerful. Probably because without Voldermort there wasn't the Breakout of Sirius Black because Black wouldn't be in prison. That meant no Dementors. On the way to his office he saw Minerva.

"Minerva does the name Lord Voldermort mean anything to you?" He questioned.

"Why I don't know what you are talking about Headmaster" She said as a small smile crept onto his face.

"How about Lily Evans ad James Potter are they alive"

"Yes Albus why wouldn't they be."

"No reason bud did Lily have a child."

"Youre starting to scare me Albus. You know very well that she had a child. Young Harry Severus Snape.

With that remark Albus Dumbledore the worlds greatest sorcerer fainted.

**A/N The way I see it is that if Voldermort was killed before Hogwarts Snape would of never become a death eater and lily wouldn't have ever stopped being his friend meaning that they could get together. This was a one shot but if some one thinks it can be something more just ask and you shall receive. Also im not sure if this has been done before but ive never read one like it so sorry if it sounds familiar.R&R Thanks**

**Disclaimer I do not nor will ever own harry potter unless I become rich and buy them out**


	2. Memories From A Different Life

**A/N Okay I've decided to continue this so heres the next installment. I'm also changing the timeline so that he got out of his portal a day before Harry's first year at Hogwarts**

Chapter 1 Memories from a Different Life

Albus Dumbledore awoke to the sound of the Clock tower bell chiming alerting the staff of Hogwarts that another hour had passed. He gazed around the room and realized that he was in the hospital wing. He picked up his wand that was on the bedside table next to him and none verbally levitated the blankets off of him and folded them up at the end of his bed. Then he realized that it was his old wand not the Elder wand that he usually used.

"Albus what are you doing up you should be in bed." Madam Pomfrey said walking over to Dumbledore looking concerned.

"Poppy I assure you that I'm perfectly fine" Dumbledore told the witch nurse a sparkle in his eye. He learned that this little glint in his eye made people believe him while in actuality it was just a simple charm he learned while he was browsing the Library in his school boy days.

"Okay Albus but I hear anymore of this moldy wort thing Minerva was talking about I'm going to have you in that bed in a Jiffy,"

"Of course Poppy thank you for all of your troubles."

Albus Dumbledore raced out of the hospital wing and to the gargoyle that guarded his office. "Sugar Quill" he muttered and the stone gargoyle stepped aside allowing him entry.

Once in his office he did something that he regularly did when he was concerned or confused. It seemed that after he killed T.M. Riddle he changed the future. Then it became quite clear to him that even though he wasn't there in the past he more that likely had memories of it. He went over to the cabinet that he held his memories in and picked up one that read "Harry Snape's Birth as told from the Memory of Severus Snape"

He poured the contents into the pensive and looked in. He was instantly in Snape's office as he heard a woman scream out and a much younger looking Snape run into the office with Madam Pomfrey.

"She's this way" He said motioning her to his private quarters.

"SEVERUS I'm GOING TO KILL YOU" a young Lily Evans, or was it Snape now, yelled out.

"Lily if you would kindly let me relieve you of your pain I have a simple potion that would reduce the pain." Said Snape pursing his lips.

"Sev I've told you I want to do this natURALLY!" She said letting out anther scream.

"Very well then" said Snape taking out his wand "_Muffliato"._

In an instant all of the screams died but yet Lily still had the appearance of screaming.

"Oh Severus you card "Said Madam Pomfrey slapping him playfully on the arm causing him to smile slightly.

"Alright then Lily Push, Push, Push. Okay there are the legs, oh and there's the stomach. It's a boy. Okay almost done and there we go." She said holding up a baby boy and cutting the cord with her wand.

"Oh he's beautiful" said Lily the curse obviously lifted "What should we name him Sev. Let's Name him Harry, yeah Harry Severus Snape." And as Dumbledore looked over at his young friend as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

And with that Dumbledore was back in his office and in front of his pensive. He then selected a vial called "Harry's eleventh birthday party as told by Albus Dumbledore"

He was instantly teleported into the great hall and saw a bunch of kids surrounded around the teachers table while the adults were at another table that had been conjured up. Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes at this next sight. Luscious Malfoy was holding a conversation with Arthur Weasley and they were laughing. The other Dumbledore was talking to Severus and Lily while the children were eating a great feast obviously from the kitchens. The seating arrangement startled him as well seeing as in actuality there were only three families there. Harry Snape was seated next to Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy. It seemed that without the reign of Lord Voldermort the pureblood supremacy that the Malfoys had dissipated and they could actually bear talking to the Weasleys.

"Okay" said Lily "Time for presents"

"Presents" all three said at the same time looking excited.

"This ones from Uncle Albus for all of you" Lily said giving three little Boxes to the Children and Holding up a big one. Being a typical kid they opened the big one first. "Whoa, I know what that is," Said Ron "That's an unscratchable chest set. You can use it over a hundred times and it'll never be damaged"

Then they opened up the little packages.

"WOW self repairing chess pieces" Said Draco as all three kids jumped up and hugged Dumbledore "Thanks uncle Albus"

"Okay Harry This if from Draco, Uncle Luscious, and Aunt Narcissa." She Said holding up a rather large package. As Harry started opening it he heard a faint hoot and began to open t much faster. It turned out to be a snow white Owl. "Wow thanks Draco. And you to Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Luscious" Harry said running over to them giving his Aunt a hug and his uncle a hi-five.

"Now you have to name him" Narcissa said with a smile.

"How about Hedwig Aunt Cissy?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I think that is a lovely name Harry" She said smiling back at him.

"Okay Time to open Ron's" Said Lily handing him a small box.

Harry opened it and Found 13 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Thanks Ron but I think you gave me too many?" Harry said slightly confused.

"No Harry because in four years the Weasleys, the Malfoys and the Snape's will be going to The Quidditch World Cup!" He said smiling as everyone was stunned.

"But Arthur how did you know it was going to be held in England?" Luscious Malfoy asked still dumbfounded that his friend had already gotten tickets.

"Must be one of those perks of being Minister of Magic" Said Snape sarcastically but grinning the whole time.

Dumbledore could've sworn he heard that sound of when a record just cuts. How could Arthur Weasley be Minister for Magic? He knew that Arthur could have been promoted at any time but didn't think that he would ever act on it.

"Right you are Severus" Said Arthur smiling.

"This one is from Mummy and Daddy" said Lily giving Harry a big box.

"Wow Mum you must've cleaned out Zonko's" said Harry pulling out numerous Pranks and trick sweets.

"Okay we have one more surprise for all three of you form all of us." Said Lily smiling

"Consider it a starting school Present. If you would follow me Boys" Said Severus as he started walking out of the great hall and up to a portrait. "Dark as night" He said as the portrait swung open revealing tunnel. When they came out of the tunnel the three realized that they were at the Quidditch stadium. The Adults led the kids into the Stadium and revealed three packages obviously brooms. After opening the brooms the children were speechless. They had each received a Nimbus 2000.

"You three" said Snape pointing at the trio "Have proved to be Adequate Flyers. This is our gift to you. We do expect you of course to be at tryouts and of course get onto your houses team. You've only been training since you were two."

"Alright then Children what are you waiting for." Said Narcissa "Go On then Fly around"

The Children and Some of the adults played a Mock Quidditch Game. On the kids team Ron was keeper, Malfoy Chaser and Harry Seeker. On the Adult Team Severus was keeper, Arthur Chaser, and Luscious was seeker.

Molly Weasley was the Commentator.

(This Part is all Dialogue)

"And theyre off. Draco has the Ball and he is um flying towards the hoops. Oh and Severus Catches the ball. What's that Dumbledore? The quaffle. Okay Severus throws the quaffle to Arthur. Honey watch your back. No don't turn around you Twit I mean don't injure your back. Okay Arthur shoots and oh it's intercepted by Draco. What's this he's giving the ball to Ron. Oh my now Ron is Using his broom as a bat and oh my he seems to have hit it downfield to Draco over Arthurs head and Draco Scores! Severus hands the Ball to Arthur and Arthur races toward the goal post. Arthur Shoots and Arthur Scores! The score is all tied up now Ten-Ten. Lets Check on Harry and Luscious. It seems that the two have resorted to making faces at each other. Oh don't give me that look you two. Yes you were caught now go find that snitch. What's this? Oh my that was truly a remarkable Feat by young Draco. He just threw the ball through one goal post flew around and caught it throwing it through another one. Is that Legal Dumbledore? It is okay the score is now Thirty-ten. Arthur racing towards the goal pos he throws it and Ron catches it. Good job Ron. Ron throws it to Draco. Oh Arthur give him back that Ball. I don't Care if its part of the game you don't take things from children. Now say you're sorry. Yes you are a grown man and if you want anymore dinner say you're sorry. That's a good sport. Oh and the seekers see the snitch. Luscious has the upper had and o wait Harry's gaining on it and The Children win the game 180 to ten. Stay up there now children."

The three adults went into the commentator's box and as for the Grande finale drew their wands and shot multiple fireworks into the sky that amazed the kids.

Then Dumbledore's surroundings changed and he was in his office with the Snapes.

"Severus I would like to offer you the Position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know you have had your eyes on it for quite some time."

"Professor, I don't know what to say. What about Quirrel?"Snape questioned

"He was transferred to Beuxbatons. He said something about the Weasley twins giving him too much grief." The other Dumbledore said with a smile.

"And who will become potions master?"

"I have recently re-acquired Professor Slughorn and he would gladly return. It seems retired life never suited him well."

"Thank you. But I must tell you I will be giving up being Slytherins head of house. It seems my son" Snape said motioning to harry "wants to take after his Mother and be in Gryffindor."

"Of course, there is one other thing. Consider it Harry's last Birthday present" said Dumbledore taking out the Elder wand "Severus please give Harry your wand"

Snape Drew his wand and gave it to Harry with a skeptical look on his face. He wondered if Dumbledore was about to do what he thought he was going to do.

"Harry on three I want you to say Exspelliamus and point your father's wand towards me. Give a quick flick when you do it and this will at least disarm me." Said Dumbledore getting in front of Harry with his wand pointed at him.

"Albus, no, he's much to young for that type of power." Said a concerned Lily.

"Lily, If the wand belongs to Harry it will do what he says. Please just take this gift and put a smile on an old mans face."

"Alright, well go ahead Harry" Lily told her son.

"_Exspelliamus" _Harry shouted as Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Harry's.

"Go on then son give it a wave" Severus told Harry.

As harry waved the wand the desk Dumbledore was sitting on turned into pure chocolate.

" I think it likes me" Harry said as everyone Laughed.

That was the end of that memory. There were others but Albus was very tired now. He sat down in his desk and used the cheering charm on himself to give him some extra energy. He had not been sitting for five minutes when Filius Flitwick entered his office.

"Headmaster we have to prepare for tomorrow. You know that the Day before school starts is one of the busiest"

**A/N I know there wasn't much Lily/Severus but I had to put in some back-story. I think that part of it will be Harry's Time at Hogwarts and Part of it will be Severus and Lily at RR**


	3. The Sorting

Harry awoke to his mother yelling for him to wake up. He wondered why she was doing this but then he remembered it was his first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He hopped out of bed and put on his glasses and brushed his almost greasy hair. Unlike his father he liked his hair kind of untidy and short. He then picked up his wand that he had received a little over a month ago. A gift from his uncle Albus this wand was apparently very special and was very powerful. He marveled at it for a few moments and then placed it in his pocket. He stood up and stretched and looked around Ron's room. Seeing as the Weasleys were taking him to Kings Cross because Harry's mother had to go to her job at the improper use of magic office at the ministry they had both stayed over at the burrow for the night.

"Harry, do you have your trunk packed?" asked Lily from the other room.

"Yes Mum" said Harry starting to pack his trunk hurriedly before his mother entered.

He had almost everything packed when Mrs. Weasley entered waking Ron and telling Harry that breakfast was ready. As they finished packing the boys talked of how exciting school as going to be and how they and Draco were going to rule the Gryffindor quidditch team. They walked down the windy stair case until they reached the kitchen and had some toast and eggs.

"You two get a move on now. We have to meet the Malfoys at Kings Cross by nine. Fred, George go wake Ginny and tell her to get dressed." Molly Weasley said grabbing her bag.

"Harry, Mummy can't go with you to King's Cross so I want you to know that I will see you later at Christmas." Lily told her son tears starting to form in her eyes. It was hard for her to let her only son go even if he would be under the watchful eye of his father.

"But why can't you come o school with me?" Harry asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"Tell you what. You write to me everyday and I will write back and it will be just like were together." Lily said finally letting the tears out but still smiling none the less. This earned her a hug from her child and a pat on the back from .

"Don't worry dear you'll get used to it but you will always miss them." Molly told giving Lily her few words of wisdom.

" Bye Harry I love you and thanks again Molly for taking him" and with that Lily had disapperated from the Kitchen so quickly you couldn't even say quidditch, probably to prevent more tears.

"Okay then Children into the ministry cars, all of you." Said Molly ushering in the children one by one until the were all comfortable. The cars absolutely amazed Harry who had never been in a car before. He and Ron sat in the far back and started talking again of the school they would soon be enrolled at.

"George says that they actually have merpeople in the lake and that Dumbledore even knows how to talk to them." Ron said in amazement.

"Hey Ron I was wondering how you would become keeper if Oliver wood is." Harry asked obviously in his own world.

"You didn't know. Wood was Quirrel's star pupil and he took him with him to Beuxbatons." Said George butting in.

"Yeah rather lucky if I say so myself. Beuxbatons has the nicest girls around I'm sure old Oliver is just fine. I'm Happy seeing as I already know who quidditch captain is." Said Fred gloatingly.

"Really then who is it" Ron asked skeptically.

"It's us" Fred and George said together smirking.

"And don't think since your our brother you'll get special treatment." Said Fred as the car came to a stop. They all got out and walked into the train station that Harry had been to once before. He had gone to with the Weasley a year ago so that he would be able to know how to pass through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. It had really surprised Harry that none of the muggles didn't see anything.

"Molly, Molly over here" Narcissa Malfoy said trying to Alert her friend of her Location. Luscious also had to work so he wasn't there. Harry and Ron walked over to Draco and walked onto the platform. After saying their goodbyes they boarded the train and took the first available compartment.

"So guys check this out" Draco said taking out a bottle of brown liquid "Its Quality Quidditch supplies best broom polisher. I figure if were not held up with homework we can shine our brooms."

"Cool, wait did you say homework. It's the first day of term we won't have homework yet will they?" Ron asked looking shocked at maybe having to work on his first day.

"No but you have to wait a day to put on each coat and you put on three coats for maximum shine. By the way Ron have you gotten your wand yet?"

"Yeah Holly thirteen inches unicorn hair. Ollivander said I was the only Weasley to ever get unicorn hair." Said Ron pulling out his wand and showing it around.

"Have any of you seen a toad named Trevor?" a girl asked looking around the room. She was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. The way her bushy hair fell just right or how she carried herself with such pride. "Oh are you doing magic? Well let's see it then"

"I don't know any spells" said Ron going a little red in the face.

"I know one" Harry said puffing out his chest for the pretty girl.

"Okay then lets see it" said the girl smirking unbelievingly.

"Take out your wand" Harry said standing up with his own wand drawn. "Okay then _**EXSPELLIAMUS**_" The girl's one shot out of her hand and bounced around the room and finally landed on the floor in two pieces.

"What have you done" the girl said tears forming in her eyes as she held up the two pieces of her wand. Harry didn't want the pretty girls sad so he did what most guys would do in this situation, improvise.

"I can fix it" he said taking the pieces "my mum uses this spell on whatever I break. _**Reparo"**_

Don't you know you can't rep-what" she said dumbfounded as her wand slowly mended itself back together before her eyes. She jumped up and hugged Harry. "Oh, well, you'd all better get changed well uh be arriving soon" the girl said with a slight blush. With that she darted out of the room.

"Wait, I didn't get your name" harry yelled after the girl who he had really taken a liking to.

"I didn't give it" she said looking back and then she walked away. Harry walked back into the compartment with a smirk on his face causing Ron and Draco to break out into fits of "Harry's got a girlfriend"

"Shut up, I do not"

"Do so"

"Do not"

"Do so"

"Do so"

"Do not. Wait aw bloody hell" said Ron causing both Harry and Draco to crack up. Soon enough they were changed and finally arriving at hogsmeade station. As they exited the train they noticed Hagrid calling for "firs' years" and walked over to him.

"Well hullo there Harry, Ron, Draco into the boats pretty soon we will be leaving the docks and going across the lake. From there on we will exit the boathouse and walk along a staircase up to the entrance courtyard and that's where McGonagall gets ya.

The trio got a boat to themselves and in no time were sailing across the lake towards the humongous school. The children who hadn't been there before were petrified by the amazing sight and Harry had to admit in the moon light the school looked ten times more amazing then it did during the day. The boats docked and they clambered up the pathway towards the entrance courtyard and into the entrance hall where professor McGonagall stood.

"Welcome all students. I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When I return you will follow me into the great hall and be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor (Harry, Ron, and Draco smiled at eachother) Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Trevor" said a pudgy boy who dived for the toad that the girl they had met on the train was probably looking for. After shaking her head Minerva McGonagall exited into the great hall.

"Hey Draco are you nervous?" Ron asked looking very nervous himself.

"Not at all father said that the hat basically listens to you if you ask it not to put you somewhere it won't" said Draco looking triumphant. Before Ron could retort Professor McGonagall opened both doors.

"They will see you now" she said leading them into, there was no other word except for, great hall. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear sky and candles levitated all around. Harry had of course been in the hall before but had never seen it in its prime like it was now nor had he seen so many people in it. McGonagall had pulled a three legged stool up that looked as though it my break if anyone sat on it. Atop the stool stood a raggedy hat which harry knew to be the sorting hat. No not the sorting hat THE sorting hat. A stitch around the brim of the hat opened and the hat actually started singing a song.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set _Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Once the hat finished its song everyone in the great hall started cheering. Then Professor McGonagall picked up a rather large scroll that was no doubt had all the new students' names written on it and called out "Abott, Hannah". Harry listened on for a while not paying much attention until the deputy headmistress came to "Granger, Hermione" and the girl Harry had met on the train walked up and sat down.

"Well what do we have here? A great mind and yet a lot of courage. I tell you what you tell me what's your favorite color girl?" the hat asked as if he couldn't make up his mind.

"R-red?" Hermione said fearfully probably because there was a talking hat on her head.

"Okay then, GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out and the Gryffindor table cheered. They went through a few more name unit they finally reached "Malfoy, Draco" as Draco walked up to the hat Harry could see him muttering to himself "Gryffindor, Gryffindor" again and again.

The hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled out "SLYTHER- wha. You want to be in Gryffindor so you can be with your friends. That is very noble of you so I guess I can put you in- GRYFFINDOR" and with that Draco smirked and more cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.

Soon enough the came down to , guess who, "Snape, Harry" As Harry walked up he looked at his dad which made him laugh because he had given Harry a thumbs up but disguised it as though he was just pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Well well well if it isn't one of friends go ahead be with –GRYFFINDOR" the hat said and Snape cracked a smile as Harry took his seat next to Draco.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity for the last kid to get sorted which just so happened to be "Weasley, Ronald"

Much like Draco the hat barley touched his head before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR"

After the announcements Dumbledore finally let the feast begin. Harry and his friends were famished and all the food at Hogwarts surely got them stuffed. They didn't really talk through the feast more of mumbled about passing things or talking to the ghosts.

As they made their way up to the common room they were surely regretting all the food they had eaten. At one point Draco had to ask how much longer until they got to the common room and Harry and Ron had to point out they were still on the ground floor. A stomach ache later the Boys settled into their beds and drifted off to sleep awaiting tomorrow's classes.

**A/N so everyone's at Hogwarts and Harry's got a crush I got a lot to work with also ideas as well as criticism is always accepted thanks R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the sorting hats song**


	4. The First Day

**A/N I officially need a beta my last on well she hated Harry/ Hermione sothere you are anyone can just PM (Private Messageing) if they ant the Job**

Harry awoke the next morning in his four poster bed and tried to remember where he was. Then he remembered that he was in school and that pretty soon he had to go to classes. He put on his glasses and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower and putting on his robes. He then tried to wake up Ron.

"Ron, Ron wake up." Harry whispered not trying to wake anyone else.

"No Mr. Dumbledore I can't be minister of magic but thanks for the offer" Ron muttered sleepily.

"Ron" Harry whispered a little more loudly.

"Yes Mum I would like a thousand galleons"

"Ron there's a bunch of spiders on your face"

"AHHHHHHHHHH, SPIDERS GET EM OFF HARRY" said Ron who jumped out of bed and ran around screaming for a minute before realizing that Harry had been lying. "I will kill you"

Harry who was laughing to himself was then chased down to the common room by Ron who was only wearing his underwear. Unluckily for him the only person down there was Hermione who shielded her eyes as Ron went very red in the face and raced back up to the dormitory leaving Harry in a fit of laughter.

"Your friends very er charming isn't he?" Hermione asked with sarcasm.

"Ron's great. Hermione right" Harry said flirtingly. He very well knew her name but from everything Draco had taught him this was the way to go.

"Yeah and your Harry Snape. Are you related to Professor Snape" she asked backed not recognizing that the boy actually liked her.

"Yeah he's my Dad. He's really cool. He knows like a hundred spells and he's made up a lot of them." said Harry smiling a broad.

"I as just making my way down to breakfast would you like to come" said Hermione smiling back.

"I uh I" mumbled Harry looking at the girl yelling at himself on the inside for not coming up with a better comeback.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said interlocking arms with the boy and skipping through the portrait hole.

**With Ron and Draco**

Ron burst into the dormitory still in his underwear and looked around. Luckily all the others were still sound asleep except for

"Wow Ron if I didn't know any better id say that you misplaced your robes" said a sniggering Draco who was already dressed and was fastening his tie.

"Shut up Matilda" said Ron knowing how to push the others buttons.

"Only my mother calls me by that name" said Draco pulling out his wand and putting it at Ron's throat

"Draco"

"What"

"We don't know any spells"

"Oh yeah" Draco said putting his wand back into his robes and sitting down waiting for Ron to finished getting Dressed. "Where is Harry?"

"Probably gallivanting off with that Granger girl," Ron said fastening his tie. "Ever since he met her he's been a bit distant. I think he likes her but I saw the way she was checking me out. I think she likes my bod." Ron finished doing some poses in front of the mirror.

"Oh please Weasley your going to break the mirror," Draco laughed making Ron turn red with anger "Anyway I think its time we help young Harry with his little girl problem"

**With H & H**

" So we finally spot the snitch and we start racing eachother for it and Mr. Malfoy was leading by a foot but my nimbus pulled through and won us the match" Harry finished his story to a giggling Hermione when he noticed his father calling him up to the teachers table.

As he walked up he started noticing how big the hall really was and wondered how much it would cost to buy all the food let alone prepare it.

"Harry so who is this girl your talking to" Snape said trying to torture his young seed.

"Um she is my well Hermione named friend. I mean my friend named Hermione" Harry said nervously even though his father could see right through his act as he always could.

"Okay son that is all you may return to your girlfriend" Snape said winking at Harry.

"Daaaaaad"

"Joking joking" Snape said defensively.

**With Ron and Draco**

"Alright" Ron said looking through the door way into the Great Hall "he's coming back to his seat and go"

"Alright girl you ready" Draco said to his eagle before it nodded and then flew into the hall carrying a bouquet of roses that landed right in Harry's lap. Luckily for him Hermione had her back turned.

"Alright we have a green on the flowers" Ron said looking back at Draco as his eagle landed back onto his arm "He is giving her the flowers and she is hugging him. Okay ready for chocolates"

Draco gave a box of Honeydukes premium chocolates to his eagle who soared down and dropped them yet again into Harry's lap while Hermione was to busy smelling her roses to notice.

"Green on chocolates he's giving them to her and wait this is bad very bad. He took them and put them into his rucksack."

"Did she see them" Draco asked as he sent his Eagle off to the owlery.

"No"

"Then were good for now. So what's our first class?"

"Charms"

"Brilliant"

**---**

Harry thought that he had a guardian angel. Not only did flowers fall from the sky that earned him a hug he also got a box of chocolates. Life was good as far as Harry was concerned.

"Harry we need to go to charms" Hermione said snapping Harry out of his daydream.

"What. Oh yeah charms. Cool."

---

As they entered the charms classroom they noticed tow empty seats next to Ron and Draco and immediately took them. They had started to talk of what they wanted to learn in class when a short man walked in and stood up on the desk obviously meaning that he was the professor.

"Hello class. I would like to welcome everyone to first year charms. I am Professor Flitwick I thought today we would start on something fun. The levitating charm or _**Wingardium Leviosa **_can be used to levitate and object and move it around with your wand. Now repeat after me 'swish and flick'"

The classroom erupted with "Swish and Flick".

"Very good now do just that with your wand and point at your feather" he said conjuring up a feather in front of each student "and say very clearly _**Wingardium Leviosa"**_

By the end of Class the only two people to have remotely made progress were Harry and Hermione. Hermione had only made hers levitate a few inches while Harry made his fly around the room. Harry suspected that it was because he had been taught that when it comes to magic you have to have discipline, at least at first, and most of the other kids were just talking and messing around. Another reason could have been that Harry had the most powerful wand ever created but he didn't dwell on that.

The next class they had was potions, which had recently been the position that Harry's father had filled until he was transferred to DADA. Then Harry remembered that it was his Dad's first day as well and Harry would bet a Zillion Galleons that his father was more nervous than he.

As Harry walked into the dungeon he noticed a rather old man around a very large Cauldron that was filled with a pink liquid. "Hello class I am Professor Horace Slughorn and your new Potions Master. Today we will have an interesting class. In this Jar is a frog. Each of you will go back and get something from that potions cabinet, whether it be a potion or an ingredient, and put it into this cauldron. You may do what you like to the ingredient. You can mash it, cut it, or just chuck it in. At the end of class we will make this toad drink a bit of this potion and see what happens. You have one hour, GO"

Everyone raced for the cabinet including harry who got his hands on a nasty looking potion labeled "Hang-Over Cure". Wondering what a hangover was he shrugged and went to pour the potion in. He was abruptly stopped by Professor Slughorn though as he was about to pour in the first drop.

"No Harry, no that is from my er, private collection ad I would prefer if you would choose something else" the professor said nervously as the young boy shrugged and walked away causing a sigh of relief to escape Slughorn.

The only thing left in the cabinet was wiggentree bark and harry decided that he would ground it up and sprinkle it over the potion. Making his way back to his seat next to Ron and across from Draco he looked to see what his two best friends were up to. Ron had something that he called "flobberworm mucous" while Draco had a bezoar that he was looking intently at.

"I suppose I should just chuck it in don't you think? I mean there is nothing you can do with it. Yeah ill just throw it in." Draco said exiting the table and throwing the bezoar in causing the potion to turn bright green.

As he was grinding up his wiggentree bark he noticed Ron molding his Flobberworm mucous into a man.

"I figure maybe it will make the toad more human" he said before exiting and placing it into the potion which began to turn blue.

Harry then looked over at Hermione who had taken the option to stir rather than add anything. Once he had finally finished grounding up his bark he walked over to the cauldron and sprinkled it over the potion. It didn't do anything at first until Hermione started stirring it which caused it to turn a dark shade of purple.

---

By the end of class the potion was a clear substance that looked almost like water.

"Okay class lets see what we have here" Slughorn said taking a tea spoon of the potion putting it into the toad's mouth. Nothing happened, that was of course until Slughorn decided to throw it. It bounced off the walls like rubber cracking glasses and knocking over books. It wasn't until Harry used his seeker skills and caught it did the madness stop.

"Well class you seemed to have created the rubber skin potion. Which one of you had enough sense to ground up wiggentree bark?"

"Me sir" Harry said bashfully.

"Good Job Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor. Remember Class Ground Wiggentree Bark is very special and is commonly used in most N.E.W.T. level potions. That will be all Class dismissed."

---

The trio (Ron, Harry, and Draco) walked out of lunch with their bellies filled and rushed up to their Dormitory. The next class was flying with Madam Hooch and the three were very anxious to show off their new brooms. Ironically Madam Hooch was the same one who had originally taught the three to fly and she had informed them that they were going to be her "helpers" in the class.

As the three arrived onto the grounds where the class was meant to be held the noticed that all of their class mates were already there and had school brooms next to them.

"Hello Class I am Madam Hooch and I will be teaching you the art of flying. While used in sport flying also functions an important part in every day wizardry like travel or just for a joyride. My assistants Misters Snape, Malfoy, and Weasley will now demonstrate what expert flyers are capable of" She said nodding to the three.

"Alright guys ace formation." Draco Said in the middle of the other two.

They flew high up into the sky and then died straight down causing everyone to flinch while they laughed and pulled their brooms up last minute. This caused everyone to ooh and ahh.

"Alright Harry, Draco lets bring her home" Ron shouted while going high up again.

The three got into formation with Harry on top, Draco on the bottom left and Ron on the bottom right forming a triangle. Like the flick of a switch the three jumped off of ther brooms and put the ends on them in to make an actual triangle. Wile Harry balanced his body on his Draco and Ron held on to theirs with no fear at all of falling . As a closer Madam hooch sent a firework through the center of the triangle.

As the three landed they received loud applause and cheers from their classmates who were utterly stunned such young wizards could perform such feats.

"Now settle down settle down" said Madam Hooch trying to get back to her lesson "Okay now everyone place your hand over your broom and say 'up'"

The class repeatedly said the word and a few of them, like Hermione had gotten a little peeved that the broom wouldn't rise.

"No you see you have to command your broom and show it that you aren't to be messed with." Harry said walking around helping people get their broom up.

Eventually eeryones broom got into their hands and the class was ready to move on.

"Very Good Class. We will pick up on this lesson tomorrow that is all." Madam Hooch said looking at her watch. This received a lot of disapproval from the class who were disappointed they actually didn't get to fly.

"I think we did pretty good don't you think?" Draco asked his partners who nodded in agreement." Especially you Harry Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of you"

---

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark arts class. I am your teacher Professor Snape. Today, by order of the ministry we will start on Patronuses. This is because there have been reports that some Dementors have left Azkaban and you may need to protect yourself one day. To produce a patronus you must think of your happiest memory and then use the incantation _**Expecto Patronum. **_I do not expect any of you to produce much of anything so lets make it a challenge. The first one to produce even a little patronus shield gets fifty house points. GO!"

---

No one received the house points because no one could make much of anything. Its not that Harry's dad was a bad teacher , which he wasn't, its just that no one could figure out their happiest memory. After dinner Harry played some Chess with Ron and Draco ob their new board until the wee hous of the night when they finally packed up and went to sleep.

---

Dumbledore sat behind his desk when the flame of his fireplace suddenly erupted emerald green and the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley stepped out.

"Can I help you Arthur" Dumbledore asked raising an Eyebrow.

"Dumbledore they have been happening more regularly. Muggle disappearances, Dementors leaving their posts. Its getting serious."

"Do you have a name Arthur?"

"Yeah its some guy calls himself the keeper. Even worse we think he's gathering. We know that he is after one thing; the Philosophers Stone"

**A/N wow that was probably my favorite chapter ever and now I have the major antagonist. Will it fold out the same way as hp1 probably not but you never know thanks everyone every reader counts remember that R&R**

**Angels Son**


	5. Qudditch Tryouts

**A/N thank you RavenClawBabe for reviewing and bringing up a very good point. Casting a Patronus is remarkable by a third year but a first year come on. I wanted to make a point that the ministry is finally doing something instead of just letting the kids get picked off by Dementors. This is not saying any of them will succeed in doing so. I would also like to point out that Snape while nicer is still a hard teacher who always expects the best from his students. I would like to say one last thing; Harry and Hermione are in First year so a kiss I all they might get to. I'm also thinking of bringing the rating to T but if any readers object I will keep it in the K plus. This is my Definite Favorite chapter because it is quidditch tryouts so if you don't like quidditch writing go down to the last break and read because that's the next plot point.**

**Update for Reviewer Jarno Okay time to clear a few things up. First off I thank you for your review. First off Lily stopped being friends with Snape because he called her a Mudblood. He was also hanging with Death Eaters so in my fic none of that ever happened. The reason she isn't with James will be explained Later on. On the Matter of the Malfoy and Harry I like to Assume that without Lord Voldermort Luscious had enough sense when he grew up to start accepting people along with when he had a child. I will admit that wood going to Beuxbatons was a little ludicrous but it had to be done. I'm sorry to all of those super wood fans who are going to stop reading this fic because one character is not there. So very sorry we had to lose you. I also read the description of your story power of hope and well Harry living in Japan and Being a Samurai is just as off the wall as this one. Sorry to the Rest of You**

**Angels Son**

The trio awoke early on the morning of the quidditch tryouts. They knew they would make the team but the feeling of nervousness still overwhelmed them greatly. They walked into the Great Hall where they saw only a few teachers and students. The students they saw were probably going to put in some early practice before the tryouts as well.

"So you reckon we can make it?" Ron asked picking up a piece of toast.

"I'm the only one who has any real competition. Gryffindor doesn't have a current Keeper _or _Seeker. They already have three chasers which have been with the team a few years." Draco said worriedly.

"So, that means more people will tryout for our positions" Harry pointed out receiving a "yeah" from Ron as backup.

"But the current captain will favor the current three. Who is the Captain anyways?"

"Captains is more like it young Draco" Fred Said as he and George sat on either side of the young boy.

"It seems that Old Uncle Albus finally realized that we had more potential in our pinky finger than flint has in his ars- oh hi professor lovely day isn't it." Said Fred noticing Professor McGonagall over his shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. I hope that it stays this way. We haven't had the cup in a while and I was hoping you could fix that." And with that she walked up to the teachers table.

---

The trio then made their way out to the pitch in which they mounted their brooms and started to warm up. The first exercise they did was broom precision. They were lucky no one else was out there or else they couldn't have done this exercise. It involved flying in a straight line going through each goalpost. Every time you went through one you boosted a little more until you were at your max speed.

Then they did the reflexes warm up which involved them passing the quaffle in a small triangle. Every time one caught the ball they had to back up a little more each time. By the Time they had finished tryouts were ready to begin.

"Okay welcome to Gryffindor Tryouts. I'm George and this is my brother Fred. We are the captains and we are the beaters for the team."

"That means if that's what you came for beat it" Fred added "no pun intended" and a few kids stepped out of line with sad looks on their faces.

"We will hold Chaser tryouts first so will all chasers mount up and make your way to the field. The rest of you can head up to the stands and watch from there."

---

Four contestants went up four chaser tryouts which surprised everyone. It seemed that Draco was the only new contestant but rules were rules and they had to let him try.

"Okay" Fred Said flying up and meeting them holding a Quaffle "Madam Hooch has signed on to be our keeper for this little exercise. One of you will have the Quaffle. The other three will tackle the other the one who has the quaffle and try to take it. The one who has the Quaffle will have to shoot it. We will keep track of them and the top three players will make the team, and GO"

The quaffle was tossed into the air and caught by Alicia Spinett who raced downfield toward the goal post narrowly avoiding Draco only to be tackled by Angelina who reached the post and threw in the Quaffle except this time Malfoy didn't mess up and he intercepted the ball and threw it in to score himself a goal.

The Ball was then thrown up again and caught by Katie Bell that dodged all three players and then threw the ball through the bottom goal post scoring herself a goal.

"Five minutes Left" George Shouted using the _**Sonorous **_charm.

Alicia got the Ball a second time and was about to shoot when Angelina kicked her off her broom and grabbed the quaffle. Luckily for her she got a good hold on her broom before she fell to the round; an injury that could have been fatal.

"Two minutes"

The Race was on. As Angelina raced for the Goal Post Draco and Katie just watched seeing as they had already been guaranteed spots on the team. Alicia then tried to tackle Angelina but Angelina was to quick and dodged her as she Reached the goal post Alicia yanked her broom out from under her. Thinking Quick she threw the ball and it went through the goal ring.

---

"The Three Chasers are Malfoy, Bell, and Johnson. Sorry Alicia but you lost and you were disqualified" Fred said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Disqualified?" Alicia questioned

"Yeah, you pulled Angelina off her broom. If Madam Hooch hadn't of preformed that spell she could have died"

"But she tried to kick me off of mine!"

"So, she didn't touch your broom did she?"

"Ugh" Alicia said as she raced off of the pitch.

---

"Next up, Keeper tryouts. This is a very straight forward process where our three chasers try to get the quaffle past you. You have five chances to block. Up first, McClaggen."

---

By the time they reached Ron only one person had intercepted five passes. That person was a very large muscular boy by the name of Gregory Pines.

As Ron soared in front of the posts Angelina decided to throw for the bottom right hoop. Ron soared and beat it off with the back of his broom. Then Draco came at him and threw for the middle which Ron would have missed if it hadn't of hit him square in the head.

"Ow that hurt" Ron said Rubbing his head.

"Well at least you blocked it" Fred said using the _**Sonorous **_charm.

Angelina and Malfoy came at Ron at the same time. Ron had a plan though because this was a situation he had practiced before. He caught Malfoys ball and threw it at Angelina's knocking it away from the post causing the stands to erupt with applause.

"Okay, it seems that we have a little showdown between Pines and Weasley" Fred said "Pines if you would fly to the other goal post please. Alright now we will release the Bludgers and hit them down to you continuously. First one hit loses, GO"

The bludger came soaring at Ron at great speed and he was sure if he hadn't been given the Nimbus he was sure the bludger would have knocked him off or even worse broken his broom. He looked down to see that Pines was smiling meaning that he dodged the bludger as well. When George hit it back at Ron it came hurdlin at him faster than ever and Ron had to kick his broom into overdrive just to get out of its way. Pines wasn't as lucky this time as it hit the handle of his Comet 360 and it spun out of control.

"Ron You did it" Harry said as Ron landed on the ground next to him.

"It wasn't easy. Fred and George made it as hard as they could. I kind of feel bad for Pines though. The bloke started blubbering like a whale after his broom was broken."

"You didn't see. The reason he lost was because he was posing for some girl and didn't pay attention to the bludger coming straight for him"

"Oh well that makes me feel better. God luck then mate"

"Thanks" said Harry as he flew up to join Fred ad George and the others who were trying out.

"Okay we will be starting with time trials" Fred said as he opened his palm revealing a golden snitch. "You have fifteen minutes to catch the snitch and anything exceeding that will be instant disqualification. The two best times will compete against eachother. Albert's you're up"

---

The current best time when it was Harry's turn was three minutes twenty eight seconds. It was set by a boy named John Monroe.

As George released the snitch from the other end of the field Harry bolted down towards it. He then stopped and looked around. He didn't see anything until he saw a little flicker of gold. Figuring he didn't have anything to lose he went and checked it out. It turned out to be the snitch and a great chase ensued. Harry climbed all the way to the end of his broom and finally got close enough to grab it. It took him a few times but finally he caught it.

"Okay Harry your time was two minutes and thirty four seconds and that's short enough to put you in second place. You and Monroe have to race for the snitch in three two GO"

The two raced bumping onto eachother trying to knock the other off course when the snitch took a dive straight down. The two went with it. Inches from the ground it pulled up. Monroe wasn't as lucky and slammed into the ground while Harry's Nimbus pulled up perfectly allowing him to take the snitch and win.

---

"Okay so welcome to the team" said Fred as he looked at the new team "We will have practice every Tuesday and fly whenever you can. See you all next Tuesday

---

**IMPORTANT PART MUST READ IF DIDN'T READ QUIDDITCH**

"Who found her like this?" Albus Dumbledore said looking around the room.

"Hagrid did." Madam Pomfrey said

"Get the Children and lock them in the great hall. Tell the teachers to search every nook and cranny of the school and grounds. It seems that the keeper has infiltrated Hogwarts."

**A/N Okay obviously someone was killed but how and by who okay that's obvious too R/R**


End file.
